


6 +1 things I love about you

by VanillaKiss



Category: BTOB
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKiss/pseuds/VanillaKiss
Summary: 6 + 1 things Sungjae loves about Ilhoon





	6 +1 things I love about you

**Author's Note:**

> for day7 of iljaeweekfebruary19

1

Sungjae loves his moles. Those little dots on his cheeks. Sometimes, when they’re cuddling in bed after a long day, he just stares at them before he pokes them one after another or joins the dots. Ilhoon usually just smiles, sometimes it’s an annoyed smile, but even if it is, you can still see the loving glance in his eyes. Sometimes, they’re not just pokes but kisses. He loves kissing his moles, softly, one by one. They’re pretty. 

2

Sungjae loves the shape of his lips. Ilhoon’s lips are thinner than his. It's pretty. Sometimes, he just stares at those lips as Ilhoon moves them while speaking. But there isn’t any sexual desire in it. Or most of the time there isn’t. It’s just aesthetically pleasing to watch. When those lips form that pretty smile, Sungjae can feel the butterflies in his stomach. He hopes that smile will always be there. And if, for some unknown reason, that smile disappears, he will do anything he can to bring it back. Also, those lips are kissable. It feels nice to kiss them. He also loves how Ilhoon always kisses him goodnight. 

3

Sungjae loves his hands. Those pretty fingers, how he moves them when he’s doing something. He loves their touch on his skin. When those hands pat his back to give comfort, when Ilhoon strokes his cheeks with them to wake him up in the morning. He loves it. They feel like home. He also loves how their hands are perfect for each other. Ilhoon’s hands fit perfectly in his. He loves holding hands. 

4

Sungjae loves the music he makes. He loves listening to it. Not only the already released songs, but also the ones which are only for him to listen to. Ilhoon sometimes asks him to come to his studio because he isn’t sure if the song is good or he should just give up on it. Many times they’re just sitting in the studio, Ilhoon is on his chair, Sungjae is on the couch. They talk about music and nothing else. He likes those times. But he likes singing those songs more. He hopes there will be more occasion to sing the songs his boyfriend makes. 

5

Sungjae loves how supportive he is. Ilhoon can see the best in him. He can make him think more positively when he’s negative. When he feels like he isn’t enough and others could do a better job, Ilhoon is always there to tell him he’s good enough and that he’s proud of him. He’s the shoulder Sungjae can cry on when he feels like things didn’t work out how he wanted them to. And it helps. It makes his worries disappear. He always supports him. When he has a schedule without the group, Ilhoon never forgets to text him. They’re just short texts, only a few words like “Fighting!”, “You’ll be the best!”, “I love you” or that infamous “Buy something for dinner. The fridge is empty.” which he sent him when he, well, for once, did forget about the schedule. Ilhoon never told this to Sungjae. He still thinks that Ilhoon sent it to make him smile as his short boyfriend told him when he got home after the shooting. Ilhoon always believes in him, and for that, Sungjae is thankful. 

6 

Sungjae loves his voice in the morning. He just loves hearing it. He won’t deny it, it’s sexy. It doesn't matter if he hears it beside him in the bed or through the phone. It’s always sexy. 

6 + 1

Sungjae loves him simply because he is him.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: 6vanillakiss


End file.
